The present invention relates to a device for testing packages.
A testing device for packages is known, such as the ARO tester, sold by The ARO CORPORATIN Buffalo, N.Y. This device constitutes a pressure regulator which is utilized to inflate a package until it bursts. However, in this device the rate of pressure increase in the package is uncontrolled and unmeasured which leads to inconsistent results. In fact, however, the rate of pressure increase in the package is important in the test. For example, if the package is inflated at a relatively fast rate the package may burst, whereas if the package is inflated at a relatively slow rate the generated pressure has a minimal effect on the package. Thus, it is important to control the rate of pressure increase in the package during testing.